


Why can we be friends?

by Iregertnothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Angie and Tenshi fight too much. But one day, everything clicks.





	Why can we be friends?

angie wuz waking in dah hall. dan se saww tens1 "Atua tills meh 2 till u 2 gu fuck ursekf!" eggie says. kinkgiri wuz also ther. "WTF? Y am i here?" 4 da views nibba. Tensi was vary moood! She kamanamaha on dat bich. and eggy died. "HaHa! nyaow whos da be-" dan tensi also dies becuz gender equality. The fucking end motherfuckers.

**Author's Note:**

> haha! You thought this was going to be good, did you? SUCKERS!


End file.
